All about Girls
by ChaosD-X
Summary: Luffy explains, Zoro counters, and Sanji daydreams, and it's all about girls. [charasketch if you will]


_Standard disclaimer applies. _

Pairings: You name it - you have it, or at least as much as you can have through Sanji's eyes with this rating (but that's not why I'm going to fanfiction writers' hell);  
Timeline: After Alabasta, before Skypiea

**±All about Girls± **

_by ChaosDaughter_

Sanji chopped a bunch of bananas and broke some cookies over the bowl, then added a couple of strawberries for flavour and stirred. Thought a bit and topped it all with whipped cream and a tangerine slice. The girls should like it; but girls.. ah…

'It's not that I don't get it,' said Luffy. He went from asking for food to whining for it to receiving some and currently was engaged in building a pyramid out of mugs and teacups, decorated by random cutlery, much to Sanji's inner dismay.

It had been much better for him with Luffy playing frisbee with Chopper on the deck. But the sea was calm today, and on the large scale that was still much better than food-stealing or random kitchen destruction, so he sighed and proceeded to adjust coils of peel on Nami's cup.

'What do you mean?' eventually asked Zoro, giving up on attempts to fall asleep in the chair and not to fall out of it.

Sanji once again cursed silent support the swordsman had been giving the captain, because when the frisbee knocked an inkwell over papers, and Nami went indiscriminately bonkers – so cute! - banishing Luffy from the deck into Sanji's care – and how could he refuse - Zoro went with him. Or was it the sense of self-preservation? Though, to Sanji's taste, the inkwell to the head had been way too nice and affectionate of a treatment for Zoro. Ah, girls, so hard to understand indeed..

'Robin,' answered Luffy. 'She is..' He waved his hand explanatory and added _Oh, thanks, Zoro_ as cups were caught and placed back on the table before him.

Yes, Robin. She was so cool about all. Smiled like nighttime violets blooming. Flourished a hand, inclined her head, and it was the best thing in the world to be on the knees before her, just being amazed. Sanji imagined a spoon with his dessert on a way to her lips, while Luffy kept blabbering away. Robin was smooth liquorice and wasn't Sanji's. He sighed again. Wasn't anyone's in fact; claiming to be under this dork's command she safely distanced herself over the book.

'Nami,' continued Luffy. 'Nami is a nakama and a friend, but….'

There was Nami-san, of course. He often saw them together leaning over the railing. Nami - talking and confidently grinning, with eyes sparkling wonders, Robin - smiling fondly and dropping a remark once in a while. Girls' secrets didn't depend so much on age, it seemed, and Nami was genuinely glorious as an acting sempai. Sanji reflexively sniffed and threw few bits of cinnamon into the boiling pot.

'No. Life-saving doesn't go that far and neither does she,' Zoro said, pocketing one of his polishing rags and taking out another.

Sanji told him time and again not to do it in the kitchen. Zoro retaliated that his katanas were cleaner than Sanji's hands and the oil smelled better than Sanji smoking, and while that probably held some truth, it never stalled Sanji's kick. But, ah, the girls would be upset with him if he sent Zoro through the door now. And he seemed to recall Usopp promising death by rotten eggs to anyone messing around during his experiments with fireworks. Despite Sanji's dreams, there was no way to _just_ kick this jerk out.

'It's a bit weird to have an adult nakama, but you might be right,' concluded Luffy, enthusiastically munching. Sanji growled and pried the bowl of cookies out of Luffy's hands.

'Go and ask Nami-san whether she is angry with you. Tell her and Robin-chan that I'll bring drinks and dessert in a minute.'

'Dessert! Can I get some?'

Sanji had been prepared for necessary sacrifices; the girls would be upset more if he made a mess indoors. He threw the bowl in his hands to Zoro.

'No! But take him with you and the cookies are yours.'

Luffy was out of the door, laughing, faster than Zoro could say _What the..?_ and grab the table.

Sanji dropped the last cherry into Robin's drink and, content with himself, headed for the door as well, as the noise of yells and running around on the deck was torn by the wind and died down.

_±owari± _

* * *

A/N: Forgive my odd punctuation, and go comment, review, flame or whatever.  



End file.
